User talk:Woogers
People of the internet: To use this page, expand the archive of your choice, then click the heading of your choice. Thanks, Woogers - talk ( ) 16:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) __TOC__ —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Moving images, suppressing redirects A week ago a staff member said they released the throttles that make users not able to do them, is it true? You keep putting up move requests on images. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Also, I think I found lots of Tharnton's other accounts on other sites lol. There is a big old Leubantian flag on the background on one of them, makes me cringe. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Knocks Hey Woogers, focus on expanding rather than creating now. Thanks. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Why? Woogers(lol what ) 22:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Why are you telling him what to do? He obviously has a clear goal in mind unlike someone we know… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :While it is true that I have a clear goal in mind, by the time I reach that goal, Ivalice will be a super behemoth rivaling if not beating Georgeland in number of pages, because every time I make progress on the goal, the progress bar gets bigger. Goal: Fill all redlinks in the scope of Ivalice. Woogers(lol what ) 00:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :If I fixed all the red links on Lxungion, then I would be pretty close, but I lost motivation on Lxungion because of inactivity in NRW. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Cprhodesact seems disconnected from the community for some reason. Can you expand your pages though? Also DK stop insulting people. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:59, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that too, but idk it's hard to expand metro pages. It took unbelievable amounts of thought to expand Development (TCYGDX). Also you do know who I was referring to, right? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Tharnton maybe? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually I was referring to Acony. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It works in both cases, though. Anyway, I'll be expanding and creating simultaneously. Woogers(lol what ) 19:55, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Ring ring Please read this: Template talk:Campaignbox Allied Revolutionary War —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC) National anthem Thank you, Woogers, for converting National anthem of the Southern Cross Republic .mp3 to .ogg. - Cunha 1:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sakhalin Yarphei currently has control of Sakhalin. Would you want to assert the Japanese claim over it and take it over? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure, why not? Will give me another incentive to recalculate the statistics of the nation. Been meaning to do that for a while. A new island needs a new big development project :D Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 01:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Strategy PAFF has a strategy, we gotta have one, too. Can you get on chat? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Not at computer. Do you have an IM account? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 20:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, I guess we could use google talk if you'd give me time to set up a public e-mail account, which shouldn't take long. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) woogers@gmail. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 21:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) May be time for another chat… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Google Talk is built into my phone. Always on. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 16:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol maybe more chat is needed. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Mind if I copy your news ticker idea? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) In response to the war tech thing, go on chat. I didn't wanna chat too much because it's not really internet safety, but now I have a gigantic list of stuff to talk about. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:54, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 02:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Haiphong Sure, that would be great. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) My Tech The power suits I was using against Yarphei are nothing like what Taiping used. They are more like master chief than, say, iron man, in that they just make hand-to-hand combat more devastating for my side; they only enhance strength and speed and don't use anti-gravity related tech at all, which btw FGC refuses to use. Can I use the drop pods? ever since i saw them in alien vs predator, i thought they were the coolest thing. and with kinetic kill, if you have a high enough mass and a high enough velocity, they can be as devastating as any other weapon. Im dropping them from an orbital bomber, so they have a long distance to fall, and subsequently a lot of built up speed.Gatemonger 02:21, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I dunno man, I didn't make the rules about suits. And fgs Master Chief is pretty invincible. What would we do to counter such a thing? And what Drop Pods? And as for your orbital bomber, I'd watch it carefully. We wouldn't want any "accidents" occurring, now would we? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 02:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Im picking up all the threats, and if you read my pages, you would have stumbled across a mention of metamaterials being used for stealth. I will tell you the craft is not resistant to all forms of radiation, but obviously it is stealthy against radar, and luckily it was sheilded against gamma ray bursts. Huh. And yarphei's first burst in their radar system won't work. They would need a massive amount of power to extend gamma radiation that far. Thats why in RW there are no long range sensors that use gamma. Gamma is a high frequency, low wavelength radiation, and subsequently, it doesnt carry that energy far in sufficient amount unless being released from something like a supernova explosion. Just some technical advice for DK. I can adapt my bomber for whatever you throw at it. and masterchief is invincible b/c he's the hero, and a badass. btw, this is what i based the exo suit on.LINK It isnt that sci-fi. The US is developing it. What do u think? lemme know. and i already have a counter if you use it against me. Are you actively fighting the war?Gatemonger 02:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Stealth to radar is different than stealth to the eye, my friend. On an off note, I just want to let you know that I won't let you bomb my territory and not retaliate. As for Detectivekenny, he's more than capable of depending himself if need be. My only concern at the moment is the Federation. And lol, his radar isn't meant to be used in outer space. I'm tasked with dealing with space-based threats, and believe me, they will be dealt with. Those exosuits are pre-Master Chief. Those are like the things their trainers trained them in during the Spartan-II program. As for the war, no, not really. My chief job is defense, and I don't expect to have to do too much. The fireworks will keep everyone too busy to bother me. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 02:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks, but i know there is invisibility and radar-resistant material. i dont know how familiar you are with metamaterials, so i will fill you in. they basically make specific types of light radiation bend around them as if the metamaterial werent there; all nontarget radiations still interact with the metamaterial( a metamaterial meant for infrared would not shield against, say, x-rays). You can use combinations of metamaterials to shield against the different respective radiations, eg. IR and X-ray; visual light is impractical b/c there are so many necessary metamaterials that would need to be used in tandem, so im not after harry potter's invisibility cloak. I wont attack EAF or Sakhalia (sp) because you havent attacked me or any other western country, and its easier to deflect charged particles than destroy their source. also, the OIS buffer is a vital military target because DK is obviously going to invade russia, and that much territory is a huge advantage. add belgium, the headquarters of the EU, and other than me controling the european core states, he would basically have europe under his thumb to sign whatever treaty he wants the west to sign. such a threat would indeed push europe to unite against the common threat and federate, which has happened to the extent that i think would actually happen in reality. his strategy is obvious to me, what with the falklands as a beachhead into the atlantic. the ASA invasion is meant to distract everett, that or get a deathlock on north america. and i once more declare that such a power will not bully the western nations around. are the hikari fighters operational? how can you have a dogfighter in space? craft utilize orbital dynamics, not aerodynamics, in space. thanks.Gatemonger 03:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ...Like I said... not invisible to the eye, can be targeted. As for deflection of charged particles, not too worried about that. Destroying the source would in fact be easier. There are no plans on the books to invade Russia. The Northern Defense Line is merely there to protect China, Mongolia, the Federation, and other northerly nations from invasion from Russia, who seems to hold disdain for us. Belgium, yeah you missed out on that, sucks. You still haven't changed your capital from Brussels, either. And its not just him that wants you to sign this treaty, its me too. Don't forget that :D. And you're quite wrong. There will be no invasions of the Americas this run around. The Falklands exists merely to make Antarctica more accessible to Yarphei. The Far West is of no concern. I think in the coming months, you all will get the picture. And the Hikari isn't a dogfighter in space; It's merely a regular fighter that's space capable, using these orbital dynamics you speak of to traverse the globe faster using a gravitational orbit than through traveling through the atmosphere. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 04:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, OIS really knows it's just to make Russia, Everett and the rest of PAFF really annoyed. Also, you can't just "deflect" charged particles. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol you CAN, but the way I'm thinking of is against Future World rules. But once we get to the point that such technologies are allowed, Earth'll be all future-y and unrecognizable. And why is OIS just to make you annoyed? I don't agree. It could be argued that PAFF exists just to make OIS annoyed. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 14:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) This is what I meant: Actually, OIS really knows the Northern Defense Line it's just to make Russia, Everett and the rest of PAFF really annoyed. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Michael Wellington Hey Woog. His Excellency, President Wellington is in RL Konrad Adenauer. Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Sorry for using the GTO emblem for the Hesperian Alliance, but I was running out of ideas. I thought that a globe would look kind of disbalanced with the simplicity of the other symbols, so I used the GTO Globe, which fits perfectly in the scheme of the flag. Sir Spart Sparklbox :Lol that's not an issue. It might breathe some life into it, you never know. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 17:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Wish Granted A new user group has been created that fulfills your dream and you are in it, lol. You can now delete pages and files with small histories (not big histories) and edit the interface. Happy editing. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :lol yay time to delete my user talk page. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 03:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) lolwut. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Damn. I thought I was given admin status. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) AFTA Looking at the article, we were supposed to have a conference last Friday. Pusan 2010? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) O LETS DO IT. lol Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 04:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I feel like making another article for it. Kay? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) This is acceptable. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 04:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Wika Yo, you're interested in the Philippines, right? Are you learning Filipino? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Eh, learning Filipino wouldn't be of much use to me, really. The only family member I knew who spoke it is no longer with us, and the rest of them are kinda uhh on the other side of the planet with no means of contact. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, sorry to hear that. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) War How's that PHP program for determining the outcomes of battles going? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Having doubts about making it fair. I mean, I assigned point values to each unit to make a unit cap per battle, but I don't know how to use weaknesses and resistances in calculating unit losses, and therefore who wins the fights. I need to find a magic formula that accomplishes this. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Make it calculate the effect of each unit against every single opposing unit, all summed up, making a huge number. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) So for every one unit, add together its affect against every other unit individually, or every other unit type just once? 16:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Against every other unit individually. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) That would be a huge number :D. I shall do it. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) MagLev I'm planning to insert an underground Maglev to be the fastest way to get from Singapore to Saigon. What do you think would be the feasability of a such 1500-mile railway (probably longer), and what is a good guideline on the allowable speed? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Feasible, yes. Economic, not so much. 470ish mph, slow on curves. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Since it's underground, I might consider putting in vacuum chambers, or thin air chambers, to increase speed, especially underwater where there are no stops. 520 mph should fetch people from Sing to Sai in 4 hours at most. Thx, it'll be a project for after the (Yarphese Civil) War. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Error I am getting the "Template:Facts Exception Error"... you said to contact you if I did :D -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Where? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Stratofighter What exactly is a stratofighter? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) In the case of the F-25, it is a jet fighter with limited space-going capabilities, specifically, the heat resistance and material integrity to allow it to exit the atmosphere for brief periods of time to take advantage of gravitational forces to move about the planet faster. That's a key part of claiming to be the most mobile air force in Future World. The F-27 and F-29XP have anti-grav, so they're a different breed. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Need help I can't insert a proper infobox, I don't know which part of it is wrong, can you help me check Template:Infobox_weapon?--Cytosan 06:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Done. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Stock Exchange Thank you for correcting the template. I just copied of Wikipedia and I didn't get right, hehehe... Cunha 15:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) You copied the template right, its just for some reason, the template's code wasn't working here like it was there. I wrote the new one from scratch. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Taiwan Since the Cantonese Republic's land area reservation is expired, you have the right to claim the remainder of Taiwan for the East Asian Federation. Detectivekenny was warned one month ago that if the Cantonese Republic was not active by the end of September 2010, the reservation will expire and land is up for grabs. The Cantonese Republic additionally cannot be re-reserved by Detectivekenny but only by his co-owner partner, Sergeant Chomp. Should Chomp be away for more than a week after reserving the territory again, it will be permanently disconnected. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) |} Template Please, could you add the "Infobox Geopolitical organisation" template? I dont know how to do it. Thak you. --BIPU 18:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Um. Sure. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:44, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Leaving the OIS Can Skandinavia join you in that action? I think I made a dire mistake by offering Mandinka a seat in the alliance, and Yarphei doesn't really seem to be at its best... Uh, wanna join the SIS Union? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:33, May 2, 2012 (UTC) : Don't run now MC... >:D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:35, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Are you planning to extort Skandinavia? If you do... Everett, Europa and others will defiantly come to assist us, because Skandinavia likes making friends and prospering; not gassing and conquering others... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Extort? Mandinka? No plans for that. But I'm pretty sure Mandinka may just conjure up a few allies of it's own just in case... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Interactions of Future World -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:58, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Finally you've come to your senses and realized the OIS ain't sugar, spice and everything nice. If you do leave the OIS Europa will be sure to assist you if Mandink does attack you. HORTON11: • 14:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Shoo. The OIS was perfect until the balance of dictatorships to democracies was tilted in the wrong direction. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:01, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Cowards! All of you! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:10, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::We can still be friends, but I can't sit at the same table as you. It makes me look bad. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::If you keep piling on Mandinka like this, we will be forced to send Senegal and Nigeria into combat with us. For the protection of the state that is... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:21, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Help Please, leave the world of zombies and help me with the templates in 2012 Euskadiko Arrekontu Nazional and Haushaltsplan der DDR. Thanks.--BIPU 00:29, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I would, but bad things keep happening. I injured myself again and it's end of term, so I have lots of tests and things. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:10, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Question... Woogers, why have you been so calm when dealing with Mandinka? I've noticed that while BIPU and UP are more, vocal, in their concerns about Mandinka, you've appeared to be the most civil in dealing with the issues arising from that nation. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I dunno. I just roll with what goes on here. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Nice. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:53, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I keep using RL stats for FW. Thanks for the info. And why don't you know what's going on? Are you an adminstrator? All-knowing and omnipresent? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Well, that's a darn shame... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:25, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Infrastructure in Grand Flatts City I haven't the slightest idea to what I am doing, my good sir. I am only good with everything but the said, and I require your help. Would you please assist me in some problems I have? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) What problems do you have? Woogers - talk ( ) 04:34, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I want a functional bus transportation network, but the highest level of education I have on the subject of city based transportation is from Sim City 4 Deluxe Edition. Otherwise I'm clueless lol. *Do you think a number of 400 daily operating buses each with a capacity of 50 could service around 400,000 people per day? In both commutes, not at once that's why I can't really do math on it. :Heck no. What. Around here, Metrobus carries about 450,000 people a day, and they have 1,500 buses. Plus you have route frequencies, operating hours, etc that affect the capacity and efficiency. Woogers - talk ( ) 05:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *The HOV-Expressway system was designed on the account of the aesthetic value of its nature. It would service around about 70,000 vehicles each day, but I don't really know if its size of around 20 miles total can account for that volume of traffic divided into a subordinating commute amount. :Aesthetic value of its nature? What? This sentence doesn't even make sense. Are your HOV lanes marked on the map? Woogers - talk ( ) 05:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sorry about how confusing it sounds, I mean the Express way system was designed to make the city look pretty on maps and from the air. The HOV-lanes are on all the Expressways, located in the middle of each length. - MC *The airport has three long runways that can allow for the take off of an A-380 (largest commercial plane), but with a volume of about 30,000 passengers each day how many moderately sized air planes could operate on three runways? :With three runways you should be able to handle a pretty good amount of planes. I wouldn't worry about it much. Woogers - talk ( ) 05:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) That is all I currently don't know what to do about, but I know I will run into more problems. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:43, June 8, 2012 (UTC) So I should increase the amount of buses? And the HOV-lanes are in the middle of each road length. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 05:41, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you should increase the amount of buses. If the transit is run by the local government, that is. If a private company runs the buses, well, they should increase the buses. How many lanes are there on the expressways? Woogers - talk ( ) 06:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay thank you. All expressways have two lanes for each direction, with two in the center of the expressways for HOV. So, six. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if that's a good thing or horrifying. Woogers - talk ( ) 06:31, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't know either. lol. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:32, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll have to look at the map, but... I expect major traffic problems. There's no way you can move that many people with just six lanes and buses. You need... more. Woogers - talk ( ) 06:34, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, can't you also use the basic avenues also provided? And I suppose I need to add a monorail. Argh the expenses.... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Monorail? What good is that going to do? Monorails aren't common or widespread and are expensive to implement. They're a gimmick. I don't think this'll work in a traditional American manner, unless you restrict cars somehow, but then you'll need THE BEST BUS SERVICE EVER PROVIDED IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNITED STATES. Woogers - talk ( ) 06:42, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh. This is bad. :( (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Wait a minute, I know you've never been to Houston, but how come the exact system works there without the bus service??? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I have been to Houston. I have family in Beaumont. Houston works because I-10 in Houston is SIXTEEN LANES WIDE. Woogers - talk ( ) 06:58, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhh I thought it would be weird to have 14 lanes! If I make the expressways have 14 lanes will it work??? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) YES. NR 404 in Koiwai averages 12 lanes. Highways are only narrow where traffic isn't expected. And in America, the solution usually to any traffic problem is MOAR LANES instead of rational solutions like alternative transit methods. What would be cool is a workable bus rapid transit system, but that takes a lot of thought and planning. Woogers - talk ( ) 07:09, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help! I didn't know city planners were actually that lazy. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:11, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It's not really city planners. In America, highway engineers have a lot of power, and because of car companies' lobbying, transportation departments are biased towards building more roads. Smart planning is only a recently emerging trend, and is usually only present in the most progressive cities, and even then still faces tough opposition from people who don't like change. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Need Your Help Hey, how did you make those maps for Ivalice? And also, how did you come up with the country's name? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I didn't make the maps, but maps I do make, I make in Illustrator. The name choice was random. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:17, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, thanks. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:21, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, Woogers. Just out of curiosity, how long have you been working on Ivalice? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC) No idea. It hasn't gotten as far as I'd like because no one's taken me up on the whole "Part-Private" thing, so it just sorta stagnates. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, "part-private"? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:28, June 9, 2012 (UTC) No one really added anything. Minecraftian started, but I think he forgot. I can work better adding to others' ideas. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:48, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Uhhh, here I am. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:41, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah, so it was the "you can help me, but don't help too much" article? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:32, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Anyone can help as much as they want, as long as they don't change the character of the country. I can't make a realistic nation by myself. I need the help of other people with different ideas. People adding places, people, events, and things to make a really convincingly realistic conworld. Any additions, as long as they aren't too extreme changes, are welcome to Ivalice. Woogers - talk ( ) 05:32, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Well then, I might make an individual for Ivalice then. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Woogers, I'm at a loss. When I made Mandinka, I was trying to make an Everett-esque state, but I over did the whole thing and got it into a load of trouble. I was not attempting to made a superstate which gave people the idea I was a black supremist, and I've been trying to find a way to scale it way down, like Rwanda small, but the events that were triggered by it seem to be my only damning issue. I'm stuck in a tight spot, and I have no idea how to get out. I want to redo the entire thing, but I don't know how. What is you opinion? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:56, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Never mind that previous comment. That was just the desperation kicking in. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh boy. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Woogers, since you made the Country template, could you give me some advice on how to get the Template:Infobox ccountry box to work for my Kalibara wiki? Some of the stuff is off inside of it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:36, July 18, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? Woogers - talk ( ) 06:23, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :On my Kalibara wiki, the format of the country infobox is off as in the "-"'s are higher than the infomation next to it. You see my delima? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Vote yes on UN Resolution 4001 for a safer UN! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I agree with the principle, but not the specifics. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Just read the article, and I've got no issues with it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Website Hey, is there any way you can create a template for us to make onsite websites? Like from the Lovian Wiki, something like this. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I nearly forgot. Why do you need a template for this? Woogers - talk ( ) 16:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Because I want to make websites on the Wikia and it will be easier than using the code each time.. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) What code? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) The normal Wikia stuff you use if there isn't a template for it, dunno what you technically call it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It wouldn't make sense to make a template for "websites" because then they'd all look the same. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm. I guess you have a point there. It's just very frustrating, as these Wikia-website codes really clutter everything up. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Make a regular website. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Trust me when I say you were better off just deleting the entire argument. I've got no plans to argue with UP anymore. Its pointless. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) UN leadership Hey, I need someone to fill in for me when I sleep. Between the two of us, someone will always be awake. All you need to do is give someone else a turn to speak. If you see I haven't replied for 1 hour, just see who wants a turn and give it to whoever you think best. Let me know if you're interested. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? I've been out of town since yesterday, and I see a lot has happened (and unhappened), but I haven't really been able to keep up with what's going on, as the wifi in this hotel is rather expensive. Explain a bit, if you would. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:43, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, the other things aren't really of importance. I saw it fit that we need some mediation in the UN to stop this unrealistic procedure we follow each time and called an election thingy. Nobody voted against me so I guess I am mediator-elect. Read on the UN meetings page the new procedures. I want you to be my deputy ICly in the UN to control the stuff. But since I can't be around all the time, I need someone to just say who can speak next. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:03, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Righto. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:02, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Syntax of the page There appears to be something wrong with the syntax of this page. Whenever I view it, there's a zigzaggy line (like those used for tables that are too big) that down along half the page and even off the bottom, and there's completely empty space below that as well. 77topaz (talk) 10:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : Excellent. So I'm not the only one who notices it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't see what you mean. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Parcel Islands Woogers, I realised that your to good not to have the islands (plus their just islands). I'm dropping my claims. Take care of them... T-T --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Woogers, would the EAF be interested in a multi-billion dollar deal with the Hurian refugees? I need steel, vehicles, info, architechs, and technology. The Hurians have this, but not in the quantity your people do. Business deal of a lifetime my friend. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 07:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Depends on what it's being used for. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Very simply. I'm building settlements in Greenland, and need lots of glass, metal, and electronics to build the type of settlement I plan. If your familar with domed cities, then you've heard that they are viable but expensive. I plan to make these for small towns (50-100,000), and use extensive thermal technology developed by the Hurians to keep the larger cities warms (on the inside of buildings that it). Domes or undergroud areas would be used to support hydroponic gardens to serve as the nation's source of food, and fusion and hydropower would be the primary source of energy in the area. So what it comes down to are cities that consists of several domed areas connected by transit tubes (much like those in subways), to form the cities that will fill the area. Workable and possible, but I need the EAF's help. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Fascinating. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:38, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Not sure what that means, but the idea has been shifted for the time being. I waiting for a response from someone else. But that moot statement tells me your not very interested. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) No, I'm going to wait and see what's going to happen over the next few days. Things are moving too fast again. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:48, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Things are actually kinda of slow really IMO. I have no nation, and I'm just looking for some turf in North America. Other than that, there have been no notable developments except for Huria disappearing. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Our measures of activity are different. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:20, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I agree wholeheartedly. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Meh, not much stretegic importance in them anymore. I'm all the way in Canada, and the islands are so far away. I'd be glad to offer my peoples service as mercenaries. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:09, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes it has. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) EAF and Brazil hey, when I get approved to join Future World, do you want to have good relations with my country? LIKE A BOSS, PSYRAX (Speak Your Peace) 21:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Up to you, man. Woogers - talk ( ) 11:23, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Trade Hey Woogers, you like to establish a trade pact with Tawhid? I've got plenty of oil, raw minerals, and natural gas deposits the likes of which you've never seen. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure. What do you want in return? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Money, technology, and investment in Tawhid's construction projects in the Arabian Peninsula (namely the cities of Dubai and Doha). or you could throw some of that nanotechnology Viva's way. :D ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:13, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Dear sir/madam I am scheduling elections for the Admin of Future World, given the fact that I feel I am mistrusted and that this congress has little confidence in my leadership. I would like to know, are you interested in running for Admin of Future World? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Broker highways http://gyazo.com/274fc088ef812147a30c2fb567a6a71b Red: Large state highways Orange: Interstate/national highways Blue blocks: Cities/towns/settlements directly on the highway. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I see you let Sunkist add his island. That's all fine and dandy, but we need to decide at which point we'll not allow as much leeway like that again. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:59, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I didn't allow anything. I do not recognize Sunkist's island as a part of this project. I would much rather some of the existing states be occupied rather than having new landmasses added. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:56, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah, communication gap then I see. As long as these new occupiers keep current names and respect our agreed upon history, all's well. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:44, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Where did you get such a high-resolution map of Broker? 77topaz (talk) 20:55, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I made it :/ Copy the area around your state and paste it in Paint. Then press CTRL and (+) until it's big enough for you. Take the pencil-tool and draw your border through the old pixelated border. It's gonna take time, but it's worth having. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:59, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Geography of Atlion This needs to be decided upon, and Super and Viva both what to leave it entirely up to you. 77topaz (talk) 20:40, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Serbian Conworld? Aren't you the one who set up the Serbian Conworlds site? Because it's being spammed profusely. 77topaz (talk) 05:18, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, would u consider a partnership between our wikis? Contact me in http://non-aliencreatures.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Gobi-Aoi is interested. --面白い 10:15, January 6, 2013 (UTC) FW Reboot Hey Woogers, you still playing in the latest FW reboot? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:22, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I have to think about it, because I'd have to rewrite my country. It sounds good, though. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:29, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:40, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Woogers, TM, Topaz and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us over on the Lovia wiki? Heck, everyone is over there anyway. :P Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep. :) I highly recommend it, though you just missed elections, unfortunately. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:15, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, by the way, it's at nation.wikia.com. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:17, January 24, 2013 (UTC) No thanks, I've looked from time to time, and I'm not really interested in the structure there. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:51, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :"Structure"? It's reasonably similar to the Atlion project, which you seemed enthusiastic about. 77topaz (talk) 00:32, January 25, 2013 (UTC) : Nope. Lovia and Atlion are not comparable at all. Atlion is a million times smaller yet a billion times better. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:42, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Atlion is a lot bigger (more than five hundred times, I think) than Lovia. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay. However. . . anything you don't like about it in specific? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:29, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Alot of people have a problem with Lovia with its OOC and RP mixture. ---Sunkist- (talk) 00:36, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :This. The Lovian community needs to choose whether it's an RP community or... well... just a normal game. Currently, it takes the structure of a normal game, where IC elections are handled OOCly and the IC Congressmen run the OOC wiki. Negotiations and interactions in general also take place in some sort of void between IC and OOC where people refer to both themselves as themselves and their characters as themselves. It makes no sense, but I don't judge. I just feel Woogers is a man of role play principle, like myself. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:42, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, lol, and their "Department of Defense" is/was their national police force, and there are no soldiers! xD -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:54, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I know, right?! Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:13, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::What's wrong with that? :/ We only created the Ministry of Defense recently. Before police were just part of the Department of Welfare. Anyway, what do you mean by "normal game"? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:04, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Just a game. Not a real role playing game. There's nothing wrong with it, but it doesn't really interest people like me. Think of World of Warcraft, which claims to be a role playing game when, in fact, there's little role playing. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:13, January 26, 2013 (UTC) The country of Lovia itself is too small for my tastes, and yes, the user interactions are strange. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:33, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree with this. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:13, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, there are problems with completely dividing IC and OOC on Lovia. The main example is with elections and Congress: if we just decreed what the composition and result of bill votes were (OOC) and then wrote about it IC, then we wouldn't have the democracy we like on Lovia. However, if we did it all OOC, it would be even more difficult to apply it all IC than it is today. The balance just seems to work for us: we hold an OOC elections, implement a fair result IC, debate and vote OOCly, and implement ICly. I think there may be a way to change it to be all IC, but we haven't really come up with that way yet. Of course, you can always help. :P Anyway, the thing about Lovia is that it's focused on cooperation. On Conworlds, you can just write your own nation and RP with others IC. But the amount of integration we have in Lovia seems to make it unworkable. As I said before though, we're open to suggestions. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Please Woogers, There is an user who is always changing small details of my creation, I would like the Admins to take some action. If you know any of the Administrators or if you is an Administrator I would greatly appreciate your help. Thank you in advance. -- Cunha 15:10 February 16, 2013 (UTC) Grand Flatts City Subway Network So, I made a draft of the GFC subway network, and I thought it looked too terrible to use as the official map. I remembered you had a really good map for Everett City and Kowai, so I came to you. It's probably a shot in the dark, but could you please make a similar map for Grand Flatts City? I will provide map and station names upon your answer (which is hopefully a yes). (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Uh sure, why not. I can't give a timetable for it to be finished though, because school. I'll also be working on Luminaire's at the same time. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:07, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks alot. I don't mind about time, because Texas is kind of my Everett. I don't know if you want to work on the rail lines by segment or by line, but there are quite a few. *AUSTIN LINE (RED) towards Gracia-de-Sul **North Terminus: North's End Station (cnx Lamar Circuit) **Pillar Station (cnx Fannin Circuit) **Deppington Square Station **Northface Station (cnx Crockett Circuit) **Lone Star Station (Central Station) (cnx Houston Line) **South Embankment Station (cnx Crockett Circuit) **North-of-Keep Station (cnx Fannin Circuit) **Basilica Station **South Terminus: Gracia-de-Sul Station (cnx Lamar Circuit) *HOUSTON LINE (BLUE) towards Hemmer Street **West Terminus: Thomas Bakerson International Airport Station (cnx Lamar Circuit) **West Villa Station **Isabella Station (cnx Fannin Circuit) **Officer Station (cnx Crockett Circuit) **Lone Star Station (Central Station) (cnx Austin Line) **South Finance Station (cnx Crockett Circuit) **North Finance Station **Exchange Station (cnx Fannin Circuit) **East Terminus: Hemmer Street Station (cnx Lamar Circuit) *LAMAR CIRCUIT (GREEN LINE) **North's End Station (cnx Austin Line) **Isosceles Square Station **Spanish Green Station **Mexicita Station **Don Carlos Station **Mission Station **Hemmer Street Station (cnx Houston Line) **Auburn Station **Beverly Place Station **Endless Fair Station **St. Martha Station **Inquisition Court Station **Gracia-de-Sul Station (cnx Austin Line) **West Abbey Station **Kingwood Square Station **Urban Meadow Station **Town Center Station **Canary Station **Thomas Bakerson International Airport Station (cnx Houston Line) **Galleria La Salle Station **Diamond Court Station **Epilogue Plaza Station **North's End Station (cnx Austin Line) *FANNIN CIRCUIT (CACTUS GREEN LINE) **Pillar Station (cnx Austin Line) **Cypress Square Station **David Lakey Hospital Station **Exchange Station (cnx Houston Line) **New Belgravia Station **Greens Central Station **East-of-Keep Station **North-of-Keep Station (cnx Austin Line) **Prince Josh Court Station **Governor's Club Station **Canary Hospital Station **Versailles Court Station **Upper Promenade Station **Pillar Station (cnx Austin Line) *CROCKETT CIRCUIT (LAVENDER LINE) **Northface Station (cnx Austin Line) **Alamandia Station **South Finance Station (cnx Houston Line) **St. Sebastian Station **South Embankment Station (cnx Austin Line) **Officer Station (cnx Houston Line) **Southstick Station **Northface Station (cnx Austin Line) There are a few more lines, but I gtg. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:11, February 17, 2013 (UTC) That's rather complex. And somewhat disjointed. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:45, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so I took that advice to heart and reworked it to a more sensible use of the system. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC)